Moving on
by Meemowlune
Summary: Fionna cheats on Marshall. Marshall leaves but will a new love form for the loveless vampire. Marshxmarce rated T for language and Other stuff; hah
1. Cheating

Marshall pov

I was never the one to fall in love.

Until I met her. Who you may ask? Fionna. She was the adventuress in my land. Most of the monsters fear fionna and her greatness, but me I was not nor was I ever afraid of her. She struck me as the one who would not care of was people would say, she did what she loved, fight for the people in the candy kingdoms safety. I actually admired her, her beauty, her courage, And her determination.

But of course nobody's perfect. She wasn't, I'm not saying Im perfect but at least I'm faithful. We were dating for almost a year when I found her in bed undressed and completely satisfied with gumball. Now what did I do? Well first I grabbed my axe bass and waited for gumball to exit her house and I knocked him the fuck out and sold him to peppermint maid. Best fifty bucks I've ever maid. So I hopped into my favorite ripped jeans plaid shirt and reddish brown converse and went on my way of course leaving a note on my door for the cheating hoe I call a girlfriend. This really didn't surprise me though I saw it coming.

Now I need to find a place to stay the night. So I found a bridge and sleep there for the night.


	2. New home

Marshalls Pov

Awaken by the burning sensation on my nose because of the sun I got up popped myumbrella open and went on my way.

While I left many things crossed my mind. Did she miss me, did she know I left, most Importantly did she care? Or was she on girls gone wild making out with random dudes. Needless to say I was vacation and no shits shall be givin to hoes like her. I smirked at the thought. Now where should I go? Gumballs? Now that was a definite no. Oh I know just the place Finns place! He seemed chill when I met him the first time. (he was fionnas brother) although he may not understand what I'm dealing with I'm sure he'll let me stay with him.

Fionnas pov

The only thing that went through my mind was Marshall. I hadn't seen him in a while. It was like he was fading away. I regret what I did with gumball but I couldnt stop myself from finding out all the wonders of his body. It was the total opposite of the way Marshall made me feel. Gumball was great but marshal was better. I loved Marshall and I knew it but I can't tell him what happened...

Marshalls pov

GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE I gritted though my teeth when Finn opened the door. Finn gave me the what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here smirk. I fake smiled as I let myself in his house. It was just like fionnas house but with more dude furniture. After I got situated I told Finn my story.

FIVE MINUTE LATER

And that's how I ended up here I said with a sad smile. It has only been two days since I left and I've been fine. Finn was very understanding of the situation and boy was I glad if he didn't let me stay I'd probably be under a bridge right now scaring random candy people for fun.

So finny boy said I could sleep on the couch. Which was perfectly fine with me since I didn't really need something to sleep on since I float when I sleep. Haha guess what. Cheating hoe called and said she coming over to see Finn. I know I've a new nick name for her and it's cheating hoe! Fits perfectly right?! Yeah okay so Finn tells me to hide so of course I do. I'm like the master of hiding if I do say so myself. So I just turn invisible and stand next to this lamp. We hear knocking and here comes fionna barging in like the ape she is. she has tears running from her eyes and the note I left.

Its sad but I silently snicker to myself. Finn manages to calm the beast down when she explains.

F-Finn she sobs. M-ma-Marshall lee left. She shows Finn the note which clearly states

DEAR FIONNA

Last night I Decided to go on a trip so don't wait up. I don't know when I'll be back so don't worry about me live your life and have fun.

Love the one and only MARSHALL LEE ;)

Finn felt bad for his sister but you know the bro code bros before hoes. She shouldn't even be crying she has gumball right?

After she left I let out a sigh of relief. What was I gonna do she obviously still cared but did she care enough? I didn't at least I don't anymore

Im done with her time to move on


	3. Meeting her

MARSHALL LEES POV:D

I woke up from my wonderful slumber to find six pairs of eyes staring at me. Two were Finns, two were jake's, and two were this beauitful girl. I stared blankly at all of them, then all of the sudden they burst out laughing at me? What!? I screeched "dude calm your tits" said the unknown beauty.

"The names Marceline the Vampire Queen what my yours be?"

"Im Marshall lee the Vampire King"

"Well very nice to meet you Marshall. Hey Finn im gonna go take a nap call me later if you wanna have a jam session" she said smiling and holding out the rock sign while going out the door.

"Dude who was that." I whispered.

"Um dude she just introduced herself to you!" Finn said with a growl.

"Chill,chill I just wanted to know. She's so hot though." i said, starting to blush.

"Eww dude in your dreams. Marceline would never go for a guy like you!"

"Well Finn my boy watch and learn, The hottie will be mine soon enough" i said smirking confidently.

Finn rolled his eyes and sighed "whatever dude, whatever you say."

"Wait w-why were you guys staring at me while I was sleeping?"

"Marceline thought you were c-cute, so she went all sweetles on you. Dude you should have see what you did while you were asleep. You were talking about ordering fries and the something about your dad. Then you kinda teared up but you didn't cry." Finn said while smiling.

"you thought that was funny?" i gritted through my teeth.

"yeah that and Marceline said we should play a prank on you. We ended up getting a warm bowl of water and stuck your hand in it." Finn said trying not to laugh while pointing at my boxers.

I growled at him "you such a butt face" I said while sticking my tounge at him. "I'm gonna take a shower." I said.

MEANWHILE MARSHALLS SHOWER

Marcelines pov

"Ugh, that marshall lee guy was really cute. I don't think ill have a relationship with him anytime soon, he seems like a player. I've had enough players in my lifetime, like my ex boyfriend ash. Wait why am I even thinking about this. Whatever i just gotta focus on my bass

Marshall lee Pov

Well now that I'm clean I'm gonna go out and watch the scenery. Its cloudy enough for me to go outside without an umbrella. So i grabbed my axe bass and went for walk.

I see this cliff and decide to sit on the edge and play my base. Strumming my base always makes me feel relaxed. I start to play this tune its sad but relaxed tune. I start to sing as well.

"you've got me caught in all this mess. I guess we could blame it on the rain, my pain is knowing I can't have you. I can't have you. Tell me does he look at you the way I do. Try to understand the words you say and the ways you move. Does get the same big rush when you in for a hug and you cheeks brush. Tell me am I crazy, or is this more then a crush."

I finish with that and stare out into the distance. I suddenly hear clapping. I turn to see marceline smiling and sitting next to me. She says "that was good, who's it about"

" well its about you, I really want to get to know you marceline."

She smiles and laces out fingers together.

She smiles and says "I'd like that."


	4. It was to easy to love her

There she was, the beautiful girl she is. Marceline the vampire queen, it has a ring to it. At this point it was nighttime the sky was clear, the stars were out, and we were holding hands. Her hands were so soft, she looked so beautiful under the moonlight. Her pale complection was perfect, she was curvy, and her personality was one of a kind. Me likey fiesty, okay that sounded weird but the point is that I think I'm in love. I didn't think it would be that easy, but it was and I was sure that she loved me too.

It started raining, we were already soaked. Well I hugged her and made my way to Finns house. She tugged on my shirt and said "Come on, my house is closer." she was holding my hand once again. Not that I didn't mind but my heart would burst. We made out way to her house. Did i mention she was wearing a tight tank top. Did I also mention it was white? Not that it mattered but her shirt was totally see through.

"Hey marshall" she said

In pretty sure she caughtt me looking at her cleavage.

"eyes up here" she said pointing at her face.

Yep she caught me. "Okay, Okay but it wasn't my fault your the one with a see through shirt" i said while laughing

"Hey!" She said turning into a dark pink.

I guess she really didn't know. She had her arms crossed to cover herself untill we got to her house looked alot like mine but it was more feminine. She sighed and said "you gonna stay for the night?" smiling innocently.

"yeah I guess I am" I said giving her my heartbreaking smile. Of course it didn't work on her, which was one of the things I liked about her. She wasn't easily persuaded.

She handed me some basketball shorts and an over sized band t-shirt which happened to be one of my favorite bands.

She told me to change in the bathroon, so I did. Im a guy so it didn't take me long to change. Im glad it didn't take long because I accidently walked in on marceline changing. She was only in some shorts and a bra. She froze for a second before chasing me back into the bathroom with her axe bass.

MARCELINES POV:D

Ahhhh what to wear what to wear! I don't wanna look to weird b-but... I turn to see marshall with his mouth wide open and the brightest blush on his face. I froze for a second. Not knowing why I froze, I came back to my senses to react."MARSHALL" I screamed! I grabbed my axe bass and ran after him until he went back into the bathroom. My heart was pounding fast and the "blood" rushed to my face instantly. Honestly I don't get how vamps have pulses or blood but we still blush.

**Thanks for reading. Please review so i can get better. Feel free to give me some ideas:)**


	5. Your mine

MARSHALL LEES POV

i just saw marceline in just a bra and shorts. She was so hot. Although her reaction was Priceless. She was so angry when she chased me into the bathroom, will she forgive me?

MARCELINES POV

Ugh the perv just snuck a peek of my hot bod. His reaction was priceless he was as red as a strawberries. Hah it was kinda funny when I think about it. Well I finished getting changed and knocked on the door to ask him to go to the store with me.

"Marshall? *knocking on door* Marshall cone out I'm not angry at you anymore"

"Really?" He whispered

"Yeah really, do you wanna go to the store with me?" i said sweetly

"yeah okay" he said while opening the door.

I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He let go if my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. We just talked while we floated through the night. It was nice, sadly it ended when we got to the store.

"what do you want for breakfast tomarrow?"

"strawberry pancakes" he said grinning

I grabbed pancake mix and more then enough strawberries and a bunch of red things.

Marshall still had his arms on my waist and I had just noticed. Then all of the sudden his arms around my waist were gone. This cat walked up to us, well to marshall and started talking to him.

MARSHALLS POV

I was just about to tease marceline when I saw cake walking toward me.

"well marshall lee, haven't see you in a while" she said with her death glare

"o-oh h-hey cake, how are you and fi-fionna?" i whispered (marceline decided to wait go pay for the food and left)

"hmmm marshall do you know how much my baby cakes has cried over you" said the cat with a dissapointing stare

"really?" I said with a i-dont-give-a-fuck-stare

"MARSHALL LEE ABADEER YOU BETTER GO APOLOGIZE TO MY FIONNA! All she thinks about is you. On top of that you were with another girl!" she whispered/screamed in my ear

"f-fine. I'll visit the hoe-ho-happy girl?" i gritted through my teeth.

"you better" the feline threatened with that she left.

I guess fionna was home, and I knew i'd have to face this sometime soon enough. For now my attention would be on marceline. Atleast for the next day or two.

There she was still as beautiful as ever. She smiled and waved.

MARCELINES POV

That was weird. Should i be worried? That cat didn't look happy with marshall. All i heard before i left was something about a girl. My heart was hurt but I know marshall should have a good reason and he would tell me after he figures it out. I'll be patient until then.

" may i carry your bags milady?" he said with a wide grin

"yes you may" i said blushing

We floated to my house. When we got there we put a movie up. It was a horror movie. I was glad now i have an excuse to snuggle with marshall

**what will happen between marshall and marceline during the movie? Stay tuned:) what do you want to happen between them? Feel free to review. I'm taking it slow. Should i speed it up?**


	6. The mess we made

Marshalls pov like usual:)

I woke up with marceline's arms around my waist. I stared at her before kissing her cheeks. The suddenly turned pink. She was awake -_-

"I know your awake" I whispered sweetly in her ear.

"How'd you know" she laughed

"The blush on your face says it all" I laughed

"Yeah whatever. Atleast I wasn't staring at your face admiring your feature before kissing your cheeks like you were doing to me." she said while getting up off the couch and putting her hands on her hips.

I blushed. She was right, but I loved her.

I ran up to her and picked her up from the waist and spun around. "Marsh-Marshall s-stop!" she could barley get out, she was laughing so hard. I put her down, she leaned against me. We stood there for a while. Just enjoying each others company. She suddenly ran to the kitchen. I ran after her.

"You wanted pancakes for breakfast right?" she smiled

"Yeah babe, stawberry pancakes to be specific" I wiggled my eyebrows

"yeah yeah" she smirked

She got the the stuff for the pancakes out and layed them in the table. Eggs, flour, milk, strawberries bowls and mixer thingy I don't know what it's called.

She poured the stuff in the bowl and turn the mixer thing on to start mixing it. She didn't know it was on high and everything splattered in her hair and shirt.

"Woah dude, your supposed to cook it first" i laughed.

"you think this is funny?" she asked grabbing a handful of flour.

"No not at allI think its hilariou-" i was cut of by the flour that was just thrown in my face.

"hah, now i see what was so funny" she said

"really? Then this must be funnier" i cracked and egg and slid it down her shirt.

She shivered "MARSHALL! She ran after me with the jug of milk.

"HEY MAARCEEELINEE!" i could barley get out when she pour the milk in my pants.

After this went it back an forth for about 5 minutes. We were both covered in milk, eggs, and flour. We saved the strawberries!

We finally stopped laughing and suck the red out of the strawberries.

"Marshall, come here" she said

"I'm already here" i said

"No closer!" she whispered.

"okay" i said

"Close your eyes" she said

"Yeah okay" i closed my eyes and felt somethig pressed against my lips. It was rough, it didn't seem to move but I kissed back? I opened my eyes to the laughter filling my ears. She had pressed a starwberry agaisnt my lips. "really marceline" i said

"Oh but marshall you just made out with a strawberry" she said innocently "Not many people get to say that" she was bitting her lip playing the innocent act.

"well marceline" I gently pressed my lips agaisnt hers and kissed her passionatly. She was instantly kissing back. I pulled away when she was really getting into It which made her pout. "Marceline you just madeout with marshall lee, now not many people get to say that" I whispered in her ear.

I left her in the kitchen so she could sort out what just happened. I went to shower so I could get the pancake stuff out of my hair. When I kissed it felt like I was on a cloud. I felt weightless. After i showered she went in after me. She still hadn't said anything to me. Which made me worry but I took a nap to relieve my stress.

MARCELINES POV

Marshall. His name, his face, his lips fill my mind. I was in love. Was he in love with me? Of course he was. The way he kissed me was magical. Are we in a relationship? Im confused, yeah we have to be right? He kissed me, hugs me, he's basically living with me. I should just ask him right? Yeah. I'll ask him when he wakes up.

Until then i'll just love him.:) I'll take a nap with him as well.

She cuddled up against him and her dreams were filled With him and his dreams were filled with her.


	7. Free

MARSHALL LEE'S POV

"Ahh" I yawned softly. I had slept through the day. Apprently so did Marceline. I smiled at her sleeping face. I got up and went to the kitchen, she had cleaned up the mess from yesterday. Oh shit! I forgot all about Finn! Is he worried is he angry? Oh man. Wait, why am I so worried? He'll understand.

"Marshall?" she whispered while getting up.

I turned around hugged her. "Goodmorning" I smiled

"Marshall, I don't mean to be forward or anything but are we dating?" she said

My eyes widen. Sadly the thought never came to me, but I didn't really need to think about it.

"Well marceline, I'm in love with a selfish, fiesty, messy, caring, sexy, sweet, vampire. I can't stop thinking about her. Do you think she would go out with me?" I wiggled my eye brows.

She bit her lip. "I think she would love too" she whisper in my ear while wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled and kissed her gently. "Wait here, I gotta pick up my stuff from Finns."

She pouted cutely. "Alright but hurry back!"

With one quick kiss I was on my way to Finn's. I knocked on the door, to my surprise Fionna opened it.

"Mar-Marshy?" she said tears filling her eyes. She hugged me as tight as she could. I pushed her off me. "What are you doing?" I said.

"What do you mean what am I doing I'm hugging you" she said in her know it all voice.

I walked past her and went for my stuff. Thank god cake wasn't there because she would have taken my eyes out.

I looked at finn, he gave me the Where the fuck were you look. Hah he gave me many looks. "excuse me fionna" I said while bringing finn to the side. "Dude where were you?" he asked

TWO MINUTES OF EXPLAING LATER.

"So that's what i've been doing, Most impotantly why is cheating bitch here?" I asked

"Don't call my sister a bitch and she saw your stuff here when she visited me this morning and didn't want to leave until you came back." he said

"Ohh. Okay well bye" I said.

"Wait a minute dude you have to officially break it off with fionna no matter how much it breaks her." he said angrily

"Ight dude chill out" I spat.

We turned back to fionna who was watching us with curiosity.

"Umm hey Fionna" I said

"Hi marshy" she said cheekily.

"I'm gotta get milk" finn said and left us alone.

Fionna suddenly attacked me with kisses.

"FIONNA STOP" I screamed, it startled her.

"Marshall, i've missed you, your scent, your lips, everything. It's like its fading away." she said her voice was shaking.

"Fi, I'm sorry but I can no longer be in a relationship with you anymore" I said

Tears filled her eyes, she cried. I've never seen her cry. It broke my heart to see those tears fall from her face, but I no longer loved her.

"W-WH-Why? W-why are you doing this?" she cried

"Fionna, I saw you. I saw you with him." I looked deep into her blue eyes, I knew she knew what I was talking about.

Her eyes wided she stopped crying. "I'm sorry Marshall" she said. "After I realized what I did I regreted it-" I cut her off

"Regretting things doesn't help anyone fi." I said. "Goodbye" I whispered.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home" I smiled when images of marceline passed througb my mind.

"There's someone else right?, she caught your heart." she smiled

"Yeah, I love her" I said. I saw her flinch when I said love but it didn't matter.

"Bye marshy" she smiled

"Bye fi" I hugged her. Feeling her heart beat for the last time.

I left her there peaceful. I knew I had something better waiting for me. Marceline was at the door in a tank top and really short shorts. (they could be considered underwear)

She was waving happily. I was free, she was mine and she was perfect.

I put my stuff away and hugged her. "Whats wrong marshy?" she asked. "Nothing, I just love you." I said in the crook of her neck on her bite marks. "MARSHALL, that's my sensitive spot" she jumped up and pushed me away.

"Ohh really marceline?" I said. I started walking towards next thing you know I was chasing her. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with her.


	8. Starting new

My fionna drama was gone. I could finally enjoy every single moment I'm with Marceline. Everyday was new, everyday was never the same. After I told marceline about Fionna she was okay with it.

That was almost a year ago.

Today we were still living together, still happy. Still virgin -_-. Yeah she keeps denying that she wants me. Still happy though.

"Marshall you got mail." She sang, oh how I loved her voice. it was so sweer.

"Really? Give it to me baby." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Sure." she said sarcastically.

"Let's see, Hah it's Fionna and Gumball's wedding invitation." I laughed.

"Are we going?" She asked.

"No,no Marcy the question is Will you take me with tou sexy vampire king." I said.

"I'll never say that." She said.

"Then you won't go." I simply said.

"Then you won't get any of this" She said point out her body parts." She smiled.

"Fine, I'll take you. On one condition, that you wear a sexy dress with heels!" I said.

"Really. heels?" She said.

"Yeah I like my ladies tall." I smiled.

"Whatever" She said." I have just the dress and heels"

*FACEPLAM* "EVERYONE LISTEN UP! MARCELINE THE VAMPIRE QUEEN CLAIMS SHE OWNS HEELS AND A SEXY DRESS!" I said.

"MARSHALL!" She pounced on me, covering my mouth with her gentle kisses.

When we kissed I never wanted to stop, in this relationship I don't wear the pants. It was actually refreshing. After out small makeout session we got ready for the party. Marceline was wearing a black dress mid thigh length and strapless with highheels. It had a big white belt in the middle and slighting sparkling. I wore a tux with converse not much to it. I had to admit she looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful" I said.

"Not so bad yourself" She smiled.

We made out way to gumballs castle. It was decorated with blue,white and pink. It was a beautiful setting. We sat at the table marked mah peeps. Fionna how prodictable. We haven't seen each other in a long time. The ceremony was beautiful when it ended.

"MARSHALL!" Fionna screamed.

"HEY!" I said.

She hugged me. "Dude I haven't seen you in like forever. I can't believe you made it."

"Hah, There's someone i'd like you to meet" I said. Looking around I coulden't find her. Wait she was by the food eatig chocolate covered strawberries. She had chocolate on the side of her lip. "Wait here, while I get her." I said.

"Marce, come here I want fionna to meet you." i smiled.

"Oh okay" She smiled.

"Wait, let me clean that off you" I turned us to an angle were fionna couldn't tell what i was doing and licked marcelines lips and kissed her quickly.

She was red. "Fionna meet Marceline, Marceline meet Fionna." I said.

"Nice to meet you" they both said to each other while shaking hands.

"Well Fi, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you" I smiled, she hugged me.

I took marcelines hand and floated him.

"She still loves you." Marceline said cutting the silence.

"She doesn't." I said.

"Dude, you should have seen her face when you introduced me."

"Well you jealous?" I asked.

"No" she said taking her hand away from mine.

"You are" I smiled.

"No i'm not lumpin jealous!" she said.

"I love you, so you can tell me." I looked into her eyes and held her hands.

"Fine maybe a little." She said.

"I knew it." I said.

"Yeah yeah." She said while lay a sweet kiss on my lips. I'll never get used to the way she tastes or the way she makes me feel. I just hope I'll have this forever.


End file.
